


Hurricane Blossom Precure: Pilot Episode

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Magical Girls, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Riko’s life was a normal life, she didn’t stand out and kept to herself. But after moving to a small town, she becomes one of the legendary warriors called Pretty Cure, under the name Cure Sakura. Will she and two others be able to save the day? Or will the heartbroken despair of two take over?Pretty Cure AU: Not the full story
Relationships: Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770010
Kudos: 5





	Hurricane Blossom Precure: Pilot Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there's pretty cure fans around here ;w; this one story I really want to write but I'm not gonna write if no one shows interest

_ Loud manic laughter can be heard in the distance as a trio of centaurs run for their lives. “Go go go!” The gray-haired centaur screamed. They headed to a largely abandoned castle in the forest-covered in vegetation. The young black haired centaur trips and falls on the ground.  _

_ The other two look back at her. “Get up hurry!” The blue-haired centaur yelled in desperation. “Hurry!” Before the two had a chance to go over to help, a large crystal attached itself to the young centaur. The young centaur looked at the older centaurs in horror as her body turned into a large towering monster of herself. “NOOO!” _

_ The blue-haired centaur tried to run to her but the grey-haired centaur stopped her. “We can’t save her! Come on!” She forcibly pulls the reluctant centaur with her into the abandoned castle. The blue-haired centaur started to uncontrollably sob out.  _

_ They reached a well in one of the secret rooms. The grey-haired centaur opened a small chest containing a bag with three crystals. One pink, one yellow, and one purple. “This is the only way to save her and our world.” She shows the contents to the other centaur before dropping it into the well.  _

_ The blue-haired centaur kisses the grey-haired centaur. “See you on the other side.” The blue-haired centaur lets the other go in before herself. Running to the door making sure they weren’t followed. There wasn’t much she could do, there’s a poison in the air that makes crystals form on their horns. Preventing them from using their magical abilities.  _

_ She jumps into the well, not noticing the two humanoid tiger centaurs were on their tails. They laughed together as they jumped into the well.  _

Riko gasped as she woke up. She took a second to realize her situation.  _ Oh right, I fell asleep. We…should be in Uchira soon.  _ Riko looked out the window of the car. 

“You ok there, Riko?” Her mother asked. 

“O-oh yeah, just uhh, fell asleep.” Riko smiles at her mother to get her not to push her asking. Which seemed to work. 

“That’s fine, you can sleep some more if you want. We still have a bit of time before we get to our new house.” Her mother tells her. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll stay awake.”  _ I don’t want to see that dream anymore. Every time I close my eyes and sleep, that dream always replays. Does it mean something?  _ Riko continues to be in deep thought, only getting out of it when they arrived. 

She and her mother head inside to see the empty spaces. Save for the moving boxes and furniture from their previous home. “What do you think? I think it’s a better space for the two of us.” 

“Yeah...I guess now we wouldn’t feel too cramped together…” Riko gives her mother a slight smile. They explored the house a bit. “Oh, I have my own bathroom?” 

“Yep! It’s a two-bathroom and two-bedroom house, fine for us to start anew. Well, why don’t you explore a bit? I need to clean before I get everything out of the boxes.” 

“You sure? I can help so it gets done quickly.” 

“I’m sure, just be back home before dark.” Her mother smiles at her. 

“Then I’ll look around. See ya mom.” Riko waves at her before leaving the house.  _ Maybe some fresh air can calm me down…  _ She went down to the sidewalk next to the beach. It was late afternoon and there weren't many people around. Not that Riko minded, she normally keeps to herself anyway. 

She kept looking at the ocean, not noticing the shorter girl who she bumped into. “O-oh I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” 

“No worries-zura. I wasn’t either! I was too invested in this book and didn’t notice anything-zura!” The shorter girl says. She was wearing a short-sleeved blue spring dress with her bow in hair and glasses. 

“What is the book called? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Oh! Not at all! It’s called ‘Bane Of The Earth’! It’s a story about the forbidden love between a monster and a human. There’s an extra copy in the library if you’re interested, zura.” The girl smiled brightly as she talked about the book. “Oh, I gotta get going! I’m Hanamaru by the way, zura!” 

“I’m Riko.” She smiles at her. “I’ll see you around then.” 

“Yeah! See ya!” She continues to go to her destination, not reading her book this time. 

_ She’s kinda cute huh? ...Jeez, I gotta stop being a mess when talking to girls…  _ Riko continues on and ends up following a trail of stairs leading to a shrine. Then she hears some music near the shrine. Curiosity got the best of her so she went to the source. The music wasn’t overly loud and it was a reasonable distance from the shrine itself. Riko saw a blonde-haired girl dancing to the music. 

She had a short purple varsity jacket and white jeans. Both having designs of paint splatters of green, red, and purple. Her shirt only covered her bust with the same design. Her hair was in two pigtails with a bow on each. The back of her jacket read “Mari Ohara”.

_ Wow, she’s so talented and beautiful… I wonder if I can build up the courage to talk to her…  _ She watched for a few minutes and then left when it seemed like she was done with her practice.  _ I guess not today… maybe one day...I hope... _ With not much time left, Riko decides to head home. On her way, however, a young man stops her. 

“Flower?” He smiles as he offers her a small branch of a flower type. It was cherry blossom flowers. He appeared to have a small crate full of flowers with some spots missing. Probably given out to others as well. Riko felt awkward. 

“U-uhh, sure..?” Riko takes the offering.  _ Alright then, don’t know why he wanted to give this to me. I guess he’s just trying to be nice? I hope he doesn’t get the wrong idea. Wait, who just random hands out flowers?  _ Riko walks onto the beach that was close to her house. She took in the fresh sea air, a scent she’s not familiar with but enjoys. 

_ Maybe moving here is a good thing… I can try to finish that music piece I’ve been working on too...huh?  _ Riko heard a noise near a dock. She hesitantly goes over to the sound. “Is someone there?” 

“I told you you’re making too much noise-soro!” One voice spoke. 

“I told you I’m just looking-yoha!” Another voice spoke. Both voices were in a hushed voice tone but they were very much loud. 

“Umm, I can hear you two…” There was a pause. 

“M-meow…” A voice spoke. 

“...Cats can’t talk…” Riko got closer and looked for the two voices herself. They were on the opposite side of the dock since there wasn’t any place to hide. She saw two tiny horse-like creatures with horns. She shrieked at the sight. “W-w-what are you?!” The two floated towards her. 

“We’re fairies, apparently anyway-soro.” The grey-haired one spoke. They can see Riko’s confusion. “It’s a long story but you have to pretend that you’ve never seen us-soro!” 

“Yeah, we are doing an important mission so we don’t want any trouble-yoha!” 

“H-how can I?! I must be dreaming…” Riko tried pinching her cheek.  _ Nope, I’m very much awake!  _ She looked at the duo floating around her. “Hold on, you two look kinda...familiar?” 

They looked at her surprise. “H-how-yoha?!” Then they heard a loud explosion from a distance. “No no! Not now-yoha!” 

“What?! What do you mean?! What was that?!” Riko screamed in a panic. 

“It’s a Grimberg-soro! What are we gonna do?! We haven’t found the pretty cures yet-soro!” The grey-haired one looked at the blue-haired one in a panic. But she was also in a panic. 

“There you two are!” A booming voice from the distance screamed. The three looked up at the source of the voice. There is a blue-haired girl with tiger patterns on her face and body and an orange-haired girl with the same patterns on her body. They both had a long tail, tiger ears, and an animal nose. Around their necks was a small crystal, green for the blue-haired girl and orange for the other. Following them was a larger monster resembling a turtle. “It’s about time you tell us where the inferno is!” 

“Oh no...They already found us-yoha!” The two started flying away. 

“H-hey! Don’t leave me!” Riko screamed following them. “Is that the Grimberg thing you mentioned?! That thing is massive!” 

“Yeah! Just keep running-soro! Get out here while you can-soro!” 

Riko looked back and saw the monster was already close behind. “I-I can’t leave you two! I can’t run away when you two don’t even know what to do! I-I have to do something! I can’t stand by and not do anything! I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll help you get out of this ok! I promise!” 

A pink explosion formed from Riko. The flowers she was given floats out in front of her and turns into a pink crystal. “N-no way-yoha...She’s a pretty cure!” 

“N-no! No!” The orange-haired tiger screamed. “This can’t be happening!” 

Riko’s eyes are closed and her hand reaches out to the crystal. Pulling it into her heart, she breathes in. 

“Pretty cure!” She shouts out as her eyes open. Her clothes and hair accessories disappear into a light shining pink covering her body. Her body floats up into the air. “Floral hurricane!”

A stream of cherry blossom flowers spills around her body. Her body crashes onto a large cherry blossom causing a dress to form on her body. The flower stream returns to fix her hair and place a flower crown on her head. Then it goes down to her feet and over itself on it. Riko hits her feet together for shoes to appear. The crystal attached itself on her left wrist with a metal flower around it on a bracelet. The flowers around her drop her down on her feet, pulling up the pink light around her. 

“The blooming season of renewal,” She poses and smiles. “Cure Sakura!” A little shower of cherry blossom flowers all around her as the sun shines brightly on her. 

“We did it! We found the first pretty cure-soro!” The two fairies cheered around Sakura. 

“W-what?! What just happened?!” Sakura yelled in a panic. 

“You’re a pretty cure! You’re gonna fight the Grimberg-yoha!” Sakura’s face dropped and blinked at her. 

“I’m gonna WHAT?!” The loud deep yelling of the Grimberg startled her. 

“Go Grimberg! Take her down now! Hurry!” The blue tiger yelled. There was a slight panic in her voice. The Grimberg shoots jets of water at Sakura. 

Sakura screams and holds her hands out to cover her face but a shield appears. “E-eh?! A shield..?” 

“You have to fight it for it to disappear-yoha! Hurry! Use your shield too-yoha!” 

“Ehhh?” The Grimberg starts charging at Sakura and in a panic, she jumps up to getaway. Sending herself up miles off the ground. “W-WHAT?! AHHH! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!” Then she screams as she starts falling down right on top of the Grimberg. 

“That’s it-yoha!” The fairies cheered her on. 

The Grimberg’s body slammed hard on the ground. “Grimberg! Get up! Destroy her!” The blue tiger screamed. The monster struggles to get up at first but manages. Sakura jumps off of it. Not knowing what she’s doing, she throws her shield at it. 

“Umm, not a bad start-soro? Try hitting it!” Sakura looked over at them with the face of uncertainty. She jumped towards it and fired a punch into its chin. Causing the monster to be pulled up a bit and crash down on its shell-like back. Leaving the Grimberg unable to get back up. 

“Quickly-yoha! Switch forms!” 

“How?! I don’t exactly know what I’m doing!” 

“Take in the power of the sun into her crystal-soro. Focus on the power you’re gaining from the sun!” 

“I-I’ll try…” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her head tilted towards the sun. She calmed her senses and felt at ease like a flower in the meadow. 

In the desperate attempt to gain control, the blue tiger threw a crystal at Sakura. But a large shield of pink exploded, revealing Sakura in a different outfit. The outfit was bigger than her other outfit and had more colors of pink. But now, she has a wand in her hand instead of the shield. 

“Yes-yoha! Use your ‘Sakura laser beam’ attack!” Sakura nods at her, looking less uncertain. She takes a breath and raises up her wand. 

“Pretty cure!” Power starts to charge into her wand. “Sakura laser beam!” She fires at the struggling Grimberg. The large crystal on its chest detracted, turning the monster back into a turtle while the crystal shattered. 

The two tigers groaned in frustration. “This isn’t over, pretty cure! We will be back!” The blue tiger yelled. They vanished away and all the damage vanished along with them. 

Cure Sakura turned back into Riko. “You two have a lot of explaining to do.” She said to the fairies. 

“Yes of course-yoha. We are now your partners! We’ll be in your care from now on-yoha!” The other nodded along with her. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You would help us won’t you-soro? We have nowhere to go and we aren’t familiar with this world…” They looked at her with puppy dog eyes. 

“...Fine but you two will tell me everything ok?!” They nodded. “Good, I need to get home now. We can talk in my room so when we get there, go to the balcony and wait for me. My room is the only one with a balcony so it’s not hard to miss.”

“Yousoro!” Riko took as they understood and returned home. She entered the house and saw most of the kitchen was functional. 

“I ordered us take-out. You can eat in your room since not everything is ready.” Riko’s mother said. 

“Oh ok.” Riko takes her bag of food. 

“How is it around town? Meet any new friends?” Riko’s mother sounded hopeful. 

“I met a girl named Hanamaru, we accidentally bumped into each other. She was reading a book and I was looking at the beach and we didn’t notice. I’m sure I’ll see her around at the new school.” Her mother's eyes glow. 

“Oh! I’m so excited for you to make friends! Having friends outside your instruments is a must!” 

“Y-yeah… I’ll be in my room.” Riko waves before going into her room. She puts down her food and goes out to the balcony. She sees the two there, the blue-haired one looks annoyed. “Sorry, my mom wanted to talk…” 

“Whatever-yoha.” They entered the room. “Why is it empty here? You don’t even have a real bed-yoha!” She points to the futon on the floor. 

“My mom and I just moved here from Tokyo… We wanted to start over after the divorce…” The fairies’ eyes widened and one cleared her throat. “A-anyway… What are your names? I guess we never got to introduce each other…” 

“I’m Yohane-yoha!” The blue-haired fairy spoke. 

“And I’m You-soro!” The grey one’s fairy said. 

“I’m Riko, it’s nice to meet you Yohane-chan, You-chan.” She smiles at them. “So I remember you saying that you’re ‘apparently fairies’, can you explain what you mean by that?” 

“Oh yeah! See we are from a different world where You and I are centaurs-yoha. Normally we don’t end our sentences with ‘yoha’and ‘soro’. It just started when we got this form in this world-yoha.” 

“Can you change your forms at all? You appear to have a horn on your heads so you must have magic correct?” Yohane and You looked at each other. 

“We do have magic but we never really tried to change our forms if that’s possible for us-yoha. We get our magic from our world and our world is greatly damaged. But it doesn’t hurt to try it out-yoha.” You nodded. 

They went down on the floor and started to concentrate on their magic. They manage to get sparks coming out of their horns leading to their forms charging into human forms. They both opened their eyes in surprise. 

“We did it! Woah-ah!” Yohane couldn’t balance on two feet and fell down. You was struggling but managed to keep balance. “How do you humans walk like this?! It’s so hard! You all need to be centaurs!” Yohane complained. 

“It can’t be helped, Yocchan! We are from different worlds!” 

“It must be easier for you…” Yohane muttered. Riko felt like she was in the middle of some sort of drama movie. You noticed how awkward Riko feels. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s just a little on edge. We… when we fled our world… our daughter got turned into a Grimberg and… we couldn’t save her…” Riko notices the tear in Yohane’s eye. Her eyes widened in realization. 

“Was her name Tsuki?” The two looked at her in shock. 

“How do you know her name?” Yohane snapped. 

“I-umm, I’ve been having dreams of three centaurs escaping their world the last few days… That’s why you two look familiar, I was having dreams about what happened to you two aren’t I?” 

“That sounds right to me.” You went into thought. “So you’ve seen the three crystals? The ones I dropped in the well.” Riko nodded. “Those crystals contain the power for the legendary warriors called Pretty Cure. Since you have the pink one, there are just the yellow and purple ones left.”

“So...do you have a way to track the other two?” Riko asked. 

“No, but they would be around your age. Maybe even at your school. If you were about to see us in your dreams then the other two will too. You’re gonna have to ask around.” Riko’s face went pale. 

“...about that…” Riko looked away from them. “I’ve... never really had a real friend so...my social skills are nonexistent and my social anxiety is sky high…” 

“You’re kidding... Please tell me you’re kidding.” Yohane said dryly. 

“I-I’m not… I’m more interested in music than to make friends…” 

“Well, we can try to help out but…” You looked over at Yohane trying to stand up but fell. She tries to take a small step but falls over. “If we can figure out how to walk with human legs hah…” 

The two were around Riko’s height but taller. Yohane was the taller one of the two. “I think it’s because you’re both all the sudden in a taller body. I’ll see what I can do in finding the other two. But since you both have that smaller form, I can probably hide you in my school bag.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea!” They turned about into their fairy form. “We can help you along the way-soro!” 

“How about we find the two and then we can explain everything-yoha? Just so we don’t have to explain it three times-yoha.” 

“That’s fair but can you tell me who those two are? The ones that attacked us?” You and Yohane looked at each other. 

“Kanan and Chika are their names-yoha. You’ve seen what they look like in our world right?” Riko nodded. “It was just those two causing all the damage.” 

Riko’s eyes widened. “Wow, that’s…” She took a second to process how two individuals were able to cause so much damage. Then realized she and two others were the only ones with the power to stop them. Yohane and You can see the horror in her eyes. 

“You’re not going into this battle blind-soro. We are gonna guide you so you’re the best warrior you can be-soro!” Riko smiles at them. 

“Thanks, let’s call it a night. That was enough excitement for one day.” Riko had long finished her food and was ready to start getting ready for bed. The two fairies nodded. “You two can see on the futon with me, hopefully, I’ll get my new bed soon.” 

When Riko went to sleep, she dreamt of a large beautiful and burning Phoenix. 


End file.
